1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction machine such as a hydraulic shovel.
2. Description of the Background Art
Heretofore, there has been known a construction machine comprising: a lower traveling body, an upper slewing body slewably provided on the lower traveling body, and a working attachment displaceably provided with respect to the upper slewing body.
This construction machine includes a known type equipped with a manually-operated unit configured to be manually operated by a worker (for example, a manipulation pattern switching valve described in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. H02-22482).
The manually-operated unit described in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. H02-22482 is interposed in a hydraulic circuit for driving a working attachment, to change a correspondence relationship between an operation direction of a working attachment manipulation lever and a movement of the working attachment.
Specifically, the manually-operated unit comprises a unit body (a casing and a rotary spool), and a rotary lever (switching lever) attached with respect to the unit body in such a manner as to be rotatable about a given rotational axis, in a posture where it extends beyond an outer peripheral surface of the unit body in a direction perpendicular to the rotational axis.
Recent years, there has been an increasing need to dispose the manually-operated unit at a position where it can be manually operated by a worker located around the upper slewing body.
For this purpose, it is conceivable to shift a device provided on the upper slewing body, in a horizontal direction, to thereby provide a space for installing the manually-operated unit, on the side of an outer surface side of the upper slewing body.
In this case, however, there is a problem that the upper slewing body is undesirably increased in size in the horizontal direction due to a need to ensure an installation space for the device shifted in the horizontal direction.
In particular, the rotary lever extends beyond the outer peripheral surface of the unit body. Thus, when the manually-operated unit is disposed in such a manner that a rotational trajectory plane of the rotary lever is oriented outwardly along the horizontal direction, the manually-operated unit requires an installation space greater than that for the unit body, in the horizontal direction.